<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes by dickhunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120415">Seven Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickhunter/pseuds/dickhunter'>dickhunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickhunter/pseuds/dickhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse visits Tasmania.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Kim Dracula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse’s a thousand miles away from home and he isn't sure if he likes it. </p><p>Yeah, the anxiety travelling to the bustling LA airport had nearly killed him. But even though the red eye flight’s bound to take a toll on him, he’s strangely rejuvenated when he lands at Hobart during high noon. Maybe the grass is really greener on the other side. Even the air hits different. </p><p>Nobody knows where Kim Dracula lives, so they’re tucked away in a line of quaint houses on the edge of the coast. Nobody knocks when they have the music cranked up high, and certainly nobody calls the cops when Sam growls into the mic.</p><p>So maybe it’s why Sam lets him fuck him for seven short minutes. Corpse knows this, because it loops through Sam's Spotify album of castle music. The bass vibrates so hard it beats in his head in tandem to his blood he's convinced he becomes one with his house. Afterward, they continue writing on a song like it's nothing. </p><p>When then they collapse into bed, Sam’s face pressed against his neck, Corpse thinks he can do this forever. </p><p>So maybe Corpse’s a thousand miles away from home, but there’s no where else he’d rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>